


Life

by monkiainen



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, Homophobia, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and relationship of John and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Round 15 in [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/)**smallfandomfest**

**Title:** Life  
 **Fandom:** Live Free Or Die Hard  
 **Pairing:** John/Matt  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Briefly mentioned homophobia  
 **Prompt:** Knock on wood  
 **Notes:** Written for the Round 15 in [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/)**smallfandomfest**  
 **Summary:** The life and relationship of John and Matt.

* * *

Life is alright.

Nothing is wrong. Knock on wood.

They have each other, and it’s all they need. John is content, satisfied, happy. Matt is protected, healing, confident. They are an unlikely pair, but they work well together.

Who knew that a bitter, divorced fifty-something New York cop would find the love of his life from a geeky, genius, _brilliant_ man half his age? Least of all they did.

Sure, they have their ups and downs, just like any other couple does. Matt worries when John stays late at work, his mind coming up with different scenarios where John lays in the ground, fatally wounded. And he would never know, because they are not married and Holly is still listed as John’s next of kin. _(but Lucy would let Matt know immediately, because she’s awesome like that)_

John does not say it aloud, but late at nights, when he has already went to bed and Matt is still up doing god-knows-what with Warlock, John can’t help but think what exactly Matt sees in him. Sooner or later, Matt will leave him for someone younger, someone more intelligent, someone less gruff.

Please don’t let it stop. Knock on wood.

Before they even notice it, they have been together for a year. Neither knows how to react, for they were so sure they wouldn’t last a month. John says “I love you” to Matt when everyone can hear it. Matt has never been happier in his life.

John gets shot at the job. It’s his pride that gets wounded more than his shoulder – he should have known better. Matt storms into the ER, half angry and half in panic, and slaps John. Then he kisses the daylights out of him, not caring who is watching. The next morning John’s partner asks for a transfer.

Knock on wood.

They have been together for two years when they buy a house together. A real, proper house, with a terrace and a small backyard. Matt’s mother is in tears the first time they visit. It’s a place they can call home, with an office _(ie. a geeky playroom)_ for Matt and a garage _(gym)_ for John.

Not to mention it has not one but two guestrooms, in case Lucy and her boyfriend come over _(because John insists they should have separate bedrooms until they are married, despite Lucy’s protests)._

They are happy, so happy.

In their third anniversary Matt is so excited about the whats-its-name-game that he totally forgets their anniversary. Or the fact that John had booked them a table from their favorite restaurant and pulled all sort of strings to have the evening off.

To say that John is pissed is an understatement.

After much shouting and tears and banging the doors, John kisses Matt with such an intensity Matt almost forgets how to breath. John has never been the most patient man there is, and when the buttons in Matt’s faithful flannel shirt refuse to co-operate, John rips the offending garment off, along with Matt’s t-shirt. _(it’s a good thing for John that it wasn’t one of Matt’s vintage t-shirts for it would have meant a very long period of no-sex.)_

There are hands everywhere, and teeth, and tongues, fighting for dominance. John wins, he always wins, and soon Matt finds himself in their bed, stripped naked with a ferocious John marking him his own. In Matt’s opinion John is wearing too much clothes, and seeing John there wearing his best suit all rumpled does miraculous things to Matt’s libido.

All those thoughts are soon forgotten, when John grabs the lube seemingly out of nowhere and slicks his fingers. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. Matt is begging for more, something else than John’s fingers, but John just smirks, telling Matt that it’s about a time he learnt a lesson about waiting in vain.

John continues fucking him with his fingers, never once touching the one place Matt knows would bring him over the edge. It’s slow and torturous, and Matt can’t quite decide whether he wants John to go faster or not. His cock is throbbing almost painfully now, but when Matt reaches his hand to stroke himself, John slaps his fingers, growling: “Mine.” And so Matt stays there, not quite on the edge, but so infuriatingly close. The words pouring out from his mouth turn into incoherent babble, and still John does not give him what he wants.

John withdraws his fingers, making Matt whimper for the loss. He doesn’t have to wait for long, though, because moments later John impales him with a single long thrust. The throbbing of John’s cock is almost enough to send Matt over the edge, and he keens desperately. John cradles him, whispers in his ear: “It’s alright love, it’s alright, just let it go, let it go for me.”

A couple of thrusts later Matt is coming harder than he can ever remember happening, and the beating of his frantic heart is music to his ears. He can dimly feel John reaching his own orgasm, pulsing spurt after spurt inside him.

They spend the night entwined with each other. Knock on wood.

Just before their fourth anniversary the state of New York passes The Marriage Equality Act. Lucy is excited, and is already on her way to plan them a wedding when Holly gently reminds her they can’t be sure whether or not John and Matt want to tie the knot.

What Lucy and Holly don’t know is that the moment the act passed, John and Matt were amongst the very first couples to be wed in the Central Park. It was far from intimate, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They are not ashamed of their love, even if the more cynical ones are calling Matt John’s toyboy behind their backs. Their relationship has never been about an age difference or different backgrounds – it has been about mutual respect and admiration.

Life is alright.

Nothing is wrong. Knock on wood.

They have each other, and it’s all they need. John is content, satisfied, happy. Matt is protected, healing, confident. They are an unlikely pair, but they work well together.


End file.
